Some Treasures Are Better Hidden
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: CXW fluffy at points, but behold! Actual story and not a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!  
>Me: Well, I'm stuck in my mom's office until 12:30 or 1:00, so I figured it's time to write = D<br>Athena: Wenn Elfen Helfen is the German name of the TV show, she really likes it XD  
>Annabeth: If you can't figure out what it means, it's 'When Elves Help'<br>Me: Which if you ask me is a great name for the show ^^  
>Arya: Anyways, enjoy the story whatever it may be!<br>Ajihad: And don't forget to review!  
>Me: By the way, this version of Big Daddy is a mixture of the canon Big Daddy and Bloodthirsty Muffin's Big Daddy. I love her characters and have been spoiling her with stories lately because she's amazing and deserves them = D<strong>

Some Treasures Are Better Hidden

Chapter One:

Wanda stirred as the morning sun spilled into the window of her bedroom and crept across her face as it rose from the darkness of the night. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and nestled her face closer into the pillow and closed her eyes in defiance of waking. When the defiance failed and she realized her dream was lost, she reopened her eyes and looked at the still-sleeping form in the bed next to her. She smiled and lifted a hand from beneath the blankets, stroking his soft green hair from his face and looked happily at his peaceful grin. She leaned forward gently and kissed his cheek just underneath the small faint scar from when he was four years old and his father, in a drunken stupor, had thrown a china cup at his eye.

He stirred softly and his eyes slowly opened, their deep emerald depths causing her to smile again. She loved his eyes. They shook their tiredness when they saw the soft rose-pigmented eyes staring gently at him. His grin grew wider and he yawned slightly, causing her to giggle. "Did you have a nice sleep, Cosmo?" The sweet voice of the eyes' owner asked him and he nodded, burrowing his head into Wanda's pale shoulder. "Cosmo," she whispered into his hair, kissing it lightly, "you have to wake up." He groaned into her shoulder and it was rewarded by another giggle from Wanda. "Cosmo!" She said, the laugh still lingering in her voice. She stroked his neck and he pulled from her shoulder to look at her face.

"Do I have to?" He asked childishly, the grin still broadening on his face. She nodded and sat up in the bed, the blankets slipping off of her body and resting in her lap. Cosmo snuggled his head up against her thigh and said sleepily: "I bet Timmy's not even up yet." Wanda stroked his hair and shook her head lightly.

"No, but we need to be up and dressed before he is." She leaned down and kissed his head. "So come on, Cosmo, if you get up now there's a good chance an original episode of Pokemon or Aaaahhhh, Real Monsters! will be on television." That got his attention. He looked up at her and rested his chin atop her thigh, still lying in their bed.

"Do you think it'll be one where Team Rocket tries to get Pikachu or one where Ash tries to get a badge from a gym leader?" Wanda laughed and he sat up as well and stretched. "Ah well, at least I had nine straight hours alone with you." He winked.

"Cosmo, we were asleep all nine of them!" She jokingly shouldered her husband.

"Not in my head." Cosmo wriggled his eye brows at her. "In my head we weren't just sleeping, we were sleeping-" he stopped and looked both ways then leaned in real close to his wife, "we were sleeping with Scooby Doo pillows and Pokemon blankets."

"Oh were we?" She asked him in a faux seductive tone. "You'll have to tell me _all _about it later." He smiled and she swung herself out of bed and walked over to their closet. He yawned again and followed her, wrapping his arms around from behind. The silk sleeves of his green pajamas clinging to the silk of her nightgown as she picked through their clothing for their work clothing. He rested his chin on her shoulder as her hand filled with the hooks of hangers. When she'd found everything she was looking for she turned to Cosmo and pecked his lips before handing him his work pants, shirt and tie. He took them and kissed her back before sitting on the edge of the bed and unbuttoning his nightshirt. She kept her place by the closet and slipped off her nightgown, tossing it into the hamper and walking over to their dresser and opening the top drawer to get her personals out. She pulled them on and Cosmo slipped his shirt over her shoulders and started buttoning the buttons.

Once they were both dressed fully in their work clothes they walked down the steps of their castle and into the main foyer. Wanda unactivated the lock and grabbed their wands out of the safe, handing Cosmo his. They checked the time. It was already eight thirty, but it was Saturday so they still had half an hour. Cosmo raised his wand and they were poofed into the kitchen where steaming waffles and fresh fruit already awaited them at the table in the corner. They sat down and ate, all the while Cosmo was enthralled in the episode of Rugrats playing on the television. "You know," he said to her as he moved a piece of waffle through the syrup on his plate, "you'd think Tommy's parents would have found that screw driver by now." Wanda smiled and stood up, poofing her plate into the sink and willing it to wash itself. She cleared the rest of the table excluding Cosmo's plate and turned the TV off.  
>"Alright, hon, it's nine o'clock and you know what that means." He nodded and finished his plate. He took Wanda's hand and together they poofed themselves into Timmy's bedroom and reduced their height to what human's viewed fairies to be. Cosmo let go of her hand and magicked himself into an alarm clock and rung excitedly next to Timmy's ear.<p>

"Wakey, wakey Sport!" Wanda said cheerfully as she waved her wand and Timmy floated out of bed and onto his feet. She poofed him into his day clothes and he yawned as he reached for his hat. "Time for another day of wishing!" He grinned at the mention and Cosmo turned himself to normal.

"So what do you wanna do today, Timmy, huh? Ooh! How about pirates? Pirates are fun!" Timmy smiled.

"Actually Cosmo," he said very nicely, "I'm gonna give you and Wanda the day off today." Wanda and Cosmo looked at him dumbfounded.

"But Timmy it's Saturday!" Wanda reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'm sleeping over at Chester's house so I'll be there all day anyways. Besides, you guys deserve a day off, you work hard." Wanda smiled and landed on the floor. She have Timmy a kiss on the cheek.

"That's awfully nice of you Sport, but I don't think Jorgen would take well to myself and Cosmo leaving you alone for the day. Besides, Cosmo's been looking forward to that pirate wish all night last night." Cosmo nodded and landed next to Timmy.

"It was all Phillip's idea!"

"Look guys," Timmy said as he began tossing clothing and toys into his backpack, "I can handle this. It'll be me, Chester and AJ. If something happens I'll just use the emergency fairy phone you guys gave me last year for Christmas so I could call you whenever you were in Fairy World. I'll be fine, I promise." Wanda smiled at him. She often times forgot that she wasn't his real mother, but right now, with him being as sweet as he is, she wished she was.

"Well, if you're sure about this, Sport." Timmy nodded and said his goodbyes as he heard Chester's father's car pull up in the drive-way. Once he was gone from the room, Cosmo poofed them back to normal adult size.

"Well, that blew all of Phillip's ideas out of the water." Cosmo said with faux sadness in his voice. "I guess I'll have to tell you all about my dream from last night." His coy smile was back on his lips and walked over to him and rested her chin on the edge of his shoulder, hugging him from the side and placing a gently kiss under his ear. 

"That'll have to wait, sweetie." She told him in a whisper. She leaned on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before breaking the embrace. "We've gotta make a run for Fairy World first." Instantly his smile was replaced with a childish pout.

"But every time we go to Fairy World we always run into Jorgen or Mama." He shivered at the thought. She giggled and took his hands.

"Yes," she said, her voice full of sweetness to ease his pouting, "but if we don't go and Jorgen finds out we left Timmy on his own without authorization we'll be getting a visit from him anyways. And not a pleasant one at that." He pouted again but nodded and Wanda poofed them into Fairy World. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!  
>Me: A bit of this is inspired by Bloodthirsty Muffin's story but some of it is of my own deviationous mind = D<br>Arya: Please review!**

Once they arrived in Fairy World, Wanda tucked her wand behind her ear and Cosmo stuffed his inside of his pocket before grabbing hold of Wanda's hand as they walked towards the largest, grayet building in Fairy World. The Office. Cosmo always hated going there. It was full of stiff fairies and smelled of ink and paper and nothing else. Wanda kissed his cheek and he smiled as they entered the building. If anything could make him happy about walking in there, it was Wanda.

They made their way to Jorgen's office and Wanda knocked twice before entering. Jorgen sat behind his desk, stiff in his corporate suite he was required to wear while he was in the building. He looked up angrily to see who dared enter his office without permission. The glare instantly became annoyance at the two fairies present at the doorway. He waved them in the rest of the way and Cosmo sat nervously next to Wanda in the chairs opposite of Jorgen's desk. Jorgen eyed him angrily and smiled as Cosmo immediately looked away and began playing with his fingers.

"Why are you here and not with your godchild Timmy Turner?" He asked impatiently as he was almost positive he hadn't heard the news of the latest 'incident' of Cosmo's and Wanda was here to defend him. They were special, those two. Definitely special, alright.

"Timmy gave us the day off." Wanda told him curtly, knowing he was full well planning on yelling at Cosmo the moment he saw them in his doorway. He raised an eyebrow. Turner couldn't go one day without making an extreme wish with Comso. It was hard to believe he would give them the day off.

"Very well." Jorgen said slowly. The two began to stand when he raised his hand. "However, if anything goes wrong. Even _one _thing, Cosmo, you will be punished deeply for leaving your godchild." They nodded and he waved them off, returning to his paperwork. As they walked out of the office, Wanda gasped and quickly turned to Cosmo and pulled him into her as quickly as possible, kissing him deeply. Cosmo's face reddened and he did what instinct told him and that was to place his hands on her waist and question her later. She opened one of her eyes and looked across the room as if she were watching somebody. Cosmo followed her line of vision but saw no one he knew. He tried to pull away from her but she pulled on his shoulders to bring him back into her. Cosmo however had pulled away long enough for whomever she was avoiding to see her face in full view.

"Damn it." She cursed beneath her breath. Cosmo raised an eyebrow, it was a rare occasion when his wife swore. She looked up at him apologetically as a fairy with a dumbfounded look approached her. The fairy was blond with very faint traces of pink swirling through her hair. Her eyes were so blue you knew they were contacts and her skin was porcelain pale. Her face was eerily familiar and Cosmo could swear he'd seen her before but he couldn't quite place where. As she walked towards them her white dress ruffled around her and her diamond earrings glinted in the light. She paused just a few yards away and stared at Wanda in wonder. Then suddenly she burst into a grin and raced the rest of the way towards them and slammed into his wife, hugging her tightly. Tears were streaming down the woman's face and Cosmo was confused deeply. Wanda's face was unreadable beneath the shock of the sudden contact.

The woman pulled away, holding onto Wanda's shoulders and staring at her in blank wonder. "Wanda Venus Fairywinkle." She said softly, the smile still playing lightly on her lips.

"Wanda..." Cosmo spoke up. "Do you know her?" Wanda nodded and looked to him with apologizing eyes.

"Cosmo," her voice was cracking slightly as she spoke, "this is my sister; Doroth-Blonda." Suddenly it hit him where he'd seen her. She was all over television, he must have seen her at least one a week for the past ten thousand years. "Blonda, this is-" She looked at Cosmo, taking his hand in hers and stroking it softly. "This is my husband. Cosmo." Suddenly Blonda's face tensed at the word husband and her gaze became an icy glare, her anger shining clear on her face.

"You!" She practically shouted at Wanda. "You abandoned me! Do you know what the _hell _it was like to be with him after that damn stunt you pulled all those years ago!" Instantly guilt, anger, and shock were all present on Wanda's face as she gaped open-mouthed at Blonda.

"Know what it was like? I dealt with it for years before you ever had to!" Her voice matched her sister's as they continually raised their voices. "You were always the fucking perfect one that he did everything for!"

"Perfect? You think my life was perfect?" Blonda was shouting now and people were stopping to watch the argument unfold. "Do you know how damn fucking dominating that man is over my career? I can't do a damn role he doesn't approve of without him going out and fucking ruining everything!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you." Wanda said mockingly. "So sorry that you live in a mansion of an apartment, so sorry that for once in your life things aren't going Blonda's way! If you'd bothered to notice a damned thing when we were younger you would've understood why I left, but no. Everything I did was unimportant in the scale of your life. You were so fucking obsessed with making sure his focus was on me so that you could do whatever the hell you wanted and now that it's all blowing up in your face you think you could turn this onto me?" Wanda was breathing heavily now and her face was flushed with anger.

"If you had done the right thing and just swallowed your damn pride maybe I wouldn't have to!" Blonda screamed. "Jaundissimo was perfect! He loved you!"

"Well maybe I didn't love him!" Wanda shouted right back, they were deathly close to each other now.

"Oh, don't even pretend you weren't! You had every intent on marrying him or you wouldn't have brought him home to meet our father in the first place!" Wanda's face fell for a moment.

"I-" Her voice was softer now, barely above a whisper. "He... he tried to control my life. I – I didn't want that..." Her sister stopped glaring for a moment. Once the argument had turned to Jaundissimo, something had changed in both of them. Next to her, she felt Cosmo grip her hand tighter and she looked up at him. His face was hard, as it always was when the subject came to his wife's ex-fiance, a slight glance of concern was playing in his eyes and slowly the people that had gathered around them began to move about their day again.

"Cosmo..." she whispered lightly, avoiding his gaze, "Cosmo..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

A few minutes had passed in silence, people mulling around them as the three just stood there in the main foyer. Finally someone spoke. "You need to talk to him." The voice was Blonda's, she was rummaging through her bag. "Before I do." She handed Wanda a slip of paper with an address and a phone number, at the top in Blonda's neat curly writing was the name 'Daddy.' "He has a right to know what you do when you just left." She looked at Cosmo in disgust and he raised his eyebrows. Ten minutes he'd known his sister-in-law and already she hated him. He was surprised to see Wanda nod. Blonda turned and walked off, offering no backward glance to her sister or even a good bye at that. Wanda sighed heavily.

"And here I was thinking we were going to run into Mama." Cosmo joked, trying to ease his wife's tension. She just leaned into him slightly, burrowing her face into his arm and shaking her head. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and used his wand to poof them home. "Come on, Wanda." He said to her pleadingly. "Don't be sad, I know this isn't how you wanted the day to go, but think about it!" She looked up at him, the side of her face still laying against his arm. "We still have a whole day to make up for it." He winked at her and she sighed.

"Cosmo, this isn't something that sex can ease away or cuddling can help with." He frowned, more out of concern than disappointment. "We're going to have to go back to Fairy World at some point."

"No we don't." He stroked her curls lovingly. "We can stay here, Timmy's only going to be gone until tomorrow and it's not like you have to see your sister if you don't want to. I mean we went ten thousand years without her, didn't we?" She nodded.

"Yes, but Cosmo it isn't that easy." She took a deep breath. "There's a reason I never brought you to my home town. Why I never wanted you to meet my family." He nodded in agreement.

"I know, you and I both agreed that our past lives were the past and that we weren't going to bring any unnecessary sadness into it. Hell," he laughed slightly, "that's why we only see my mother when she surprise visits us."

"Cosmo don't swear." She said absentmindedly out of habit of being around children. Cosmo hid a laugh.

"You did hear yourself when you were arguing with your sister, right?" She smiled for a second, but it vanished as quickly as it had come. "Come on, honey." He took her hands and stroked them lightly. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her sweetly.

"Cosmo, I never thought I'd say this, but... you're going to have to meet my father."

Xx

A month later and Wanda and Cosmo were back in Fairy World at their home there. The second they'd stepped through the door, Wanda had felt sick at what she knew was going to go on here. In three days her parents would be here with Blonda and in four days Cosmo's mother would be too. Cosmo squeezed her hand and she continued into the home. With magic being difficult to use in Fairy World, it was going to be difficult to get the place completely clean in that small amount of time. There was gardening that needed to be done on the terrace, everything needed to be dusted, the bathroom needed to be scrubbed and the refrigerator stocked. Not to mention the sweeping, the chimney cleaning, fire wood buying and mopping that also needed to be done.

They set their bags in their bedroom and put all of their clothing in the chiffarobe in the corner and the closet. Wanda removed the bedding and blankets and Cosmo put fresh ones on while Wanda moved to the guest room and they repeated the cycle until both guest rooms had been stripped and reclothed. Wanda but the bedding in the wash and they set off cleaning the rest of the house. At five, they'd already been working six hours and there was still much to do. They took a break and Cosmo ordered them a pizza off of the kitchen phone before collapsing on the couch next to Wanda, a lazy grin on his face as he rested his head in her lap and she played with his hair absently. He folded his hands across his chest and she gazed down at him with a soft smile. "Don't get too comfortable, you still have to get the pizza in about ten minutes." He nodded and turned on his side, snuggling his face into her stomach, making her giggle. A knock sounded on their door and Cosmo groaned in annoyance and got up from the couch. Wanda made to follow him but at the same moment their telephone in the kitchen began to ring loudly and she went to answer it.

Cosmo opened the door and had to suppress a yelp of surprise at who was standing behind it. "Mama?" He asked stupidly at the middle-aged fairy with mint colored curls and soft matching eyes. She stepped in without hesitation and kissed her son on the cheek, pinching the other one with her hand. Cosmo's face reddened. "Mama, you're early. By four days."

"I know, Cosmo-lolo, but I just couldn't resist seeing my handsome baby boy. I mean honestly, you've been with Wanda and Timmy for two years now and it must have been dreadful for you." Cosmo frowned.

"Mama, for the last time, we weren't reassigned and I'm not divorcing Wanda. We came to _our _house in Fairy World because Wanda's family wanted to meet me and you." Cosmo's mother shook her head and patted his cheek.

"This home is filthy!" She exclaimed as she looked around at the cobwebbed ceiling and dusty floors and furniture as well as the many cleaning utensils tossed around from their earlier frenzy. "With the nag that Wanda is I'm terribly surprised she hasn't forced you to clean the whole house!"

"Mama, we just got back. We wanted you to come by when you were supposed to so it would be clean when you came. It's not Wanda's fault and she hasn't nagged me to do anything for her today." He tried to keep his voice level.

"Where is the girl anyways?" Mama Cosma asked him. Cosmo sighed and pointed towards the kitchen.  
>"Our phone rang when you knocked and she went to answer it." Mama Cosma hung up her coat on the rack and handed her bag to her son.<p>

"Darling, take these to whichever horror of a room I'll be staying in." He nodded stiffly and made his way down the hall. Once he was around the turn in the hall, Mama Cosma made her way into the living room. She could see Wanda in the kitchen talking on the phone, her back turned to her, her curls bouncing slightly as she shook her head slightly at whoever she was talking to on the phone. Cosmo walked past her and into the kitchen, he shut the shutters so his mother couldn't see over the counter that served as a bar on both sides. 

Wanda hung up the phone soon after Cosmo had come in. She shook her head tiredly. "That was Timmy, he called to say goodnight and that he misses us." Cosmo raised an eye brow.

"He sure talked a lot, that was nearly ten minutes." Wanda nodded.

"After he called my father did. He wanted to make sure I'd settled in ok." He nodded. "Who was at the door?" Cosmo's face reddened. Just as he was about to tell her however, his mother barged into the kitchen.

"Cosmo-lolo honestly! Your bathroom is a mess!" Wanda went wide-eyed as she looked from her husband to his mother and back again.

"Edna," Wanda tried to keep her voice as calm as she could, "you're early. How nice." 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

Meanwhile on Earth, Timmy was once again spending the night at Chester's house with his friends. Sanjay, Elmer and AJ were waiting in line to get dressed in the bathroom for bed and Chester was already in there. He took this chance to excuse himself. Once he was outside of the trailer, he took the fairy phone out of his bag and pressed the pink button that would connect him to Cosmo and Wanda in Fairy World. It rang twice and then he heard the familiar voice of Wanda on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Wanda!" Timmy said happily. "It's me, Timmy!"

"Hey Sport," she half-laughed at the excited tone of his voice on his end of the line, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine at Chester's house. I just wanted to call you to say good night. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too hon, but we'll only be gone for two weeks and Jorgen's promised to keep an eye on you for us." Timmy heard movement inside the trailer and gathered his friends were all nearly dressed by then.

"I gotta go, tell Cosmo goodnight for me."

"Alrighty Sport, have fun and don't forget to brush your teeth and -"

"Don't drink soda or eat candy before bed, I know, I know." Timmy and Wanda laughed. "Night Wanda!"

"Good night sweetie, we love you!" And with that Timmy hung up the phone and claimed his time in Chester's bathroom. He quickly threw his pink pajamas on and brushed his teeth before jamming his hat into his bag and rejoining his friends in the main room of the trailer.

Three hours later and it was midnight and the children had moved to Chester's room for the remainder of the night. Elmer and Sanjay were fast asleep on the beat up couch in the corner and Chester had just settled into his bed. AJ was curled up snugly in his sleeping bag next to the sofa and Timmy had just slipped into his own sleeping bag. As the quiet of the night dawned onto him, he couldn't help but feel safe where he was. He closed his eyes, unknowing that he was being watched intently.

Xx

Up in Fairy World, things weren't going as well. "Yes dear, it is nice." Edna said coldly to her daughter-in-law. "I just had to see how well you were treating my little Cosmo-lolo, heavens knows you don't know how to properly care for a man. Honestly he should have a nice home-cooked dinner on the table by now, Wanda." Wanda was trying desperately not to lose her smile and Cosmo moved to stand next to her, lacing his fingers in hers and giving his mother a hard stare.

"Actually, Mama," he spoke up, stroking her hand softly, "I suggested we order pizza today."

"Well regardless you should be eating a nice nutritious meal." Edna chided her son. "You need your strength if your going to be with Wanda any longer." Wanda gritted her teeth as she smiled, clenching so tightly onto Cosmo's hand that his knuckles whitened. Cosmo concealed a whimper as her nails dig in. She looked to him apologetically and let go of his hand. He put his arm around her shoulder and his mother frowned.

"Mama," Cosmo pulled his wife closer to him simply to get at his mother for degrading her, "why don't you set up your room while I go get the pizza." His mother nodded and glared at Wanda one last time before going to her room. Wanda sighed in relief and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm still wrapped protectively around her. He kissed her head. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked her softly, brushing a curl of rosey hair away from her eyes as it strayed loose from her ponytail.

"That's sweet of you honey, but I think I'm going to stay here and do a little more cleaning while your mother's in her room and away from me." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at the mention of his mother. He turned her towards him and they shared a kiss, his hand traveling up to her face, stroking her cheek. She pulled away and rested her head against his chest. "You'd better go before I get too comfy or they think we forgot about our pizza."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back lightly. He stepped reluctantly away from her and headed out the door, leaving her standing there with her arms crossed in the kitchen. Once he left she let out another sigh. This was going to be a very very long two weeks and it had only just begun.

She walked out into the living room and began to put away the various cleaning objects from the days' hygiene spree. Once everything was put away she let her hair down and tied it up again so she wouldn't have to deal with all of the loose bits. She heard a creaking sound and turned towards the hall. Edna Cosma was standing there, staring at her disapprovingly. "Yes, Edna?" Wanda asked impatiently.

"I want you to know one thing." Edna's sweetness was gone from her voice and her mint colored eyes had lost the softness in them. "My Cosmo-lolo deserves much more than you'll ever be able to give him. After all there's hardly anything you can give my boy-"

"I can give him love." Wanda interrupted her. Edna glared at her.

"He already has my love why would he ever need more." She countered.

"Because I can love him in ways you can't. If we want a child one day, I can give it to him by connecting in a way you never can with your son. Emotionally and-" Wanda gave a wicked smile, "_physically._" Edna's eyes were blazing now.

"You dare to suggest-" Wanda looked at her in bewilderment.

"We are married if you haven't noticed!" Wanda shouted at her. "I don't know what your marriage was like, but it should go without saying that your son and I have sex."

"I hardly believe he'd have the stomach to-" Wanda was angry now.

"For your information, Cosmo is the one that often starts the sex!" She shouted. "He's my husband and frankly we love each other!"

"Not every marriage is perfect!" Edna suddenly shouted and poofed back into her room. It took a lot of anger for that to be able to happen in Fairy World.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!  
>Me: WARNING! SLIGHT IMPLICATION (okay a big one) OF SEX.<strong>

Cosmo walked back into the home minutes later with a pizza in his hands. He kicked the door shut and made his way into the kitchen to set the pizza down. When he walked in however, he didn't expect to see Wanda clenching at the edges of the sink, her knuckles white against her skin. He couldn't see her face because her hair was down, but he gathered she was either angry or very upset with his mother. He put the pizza down on the counter and walked gingerly over to her. He placed a soft hand on her back and rubbed it gently. She shuddered and looked over at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him, her hugging her close and stroking her curls lovingly as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

She buried her head in his chest and her hands gripped his shirt as her body wracked with sobs. He rubbed her back gently and kissed the tip of her ear and the top of her head. "It'll be alright, shhh." He whispered as her tears soaked his shirt and he could feel her body shaking. "It'll only be thirteen more days and then we're back with Timmy and Jorgen calling me an idiot, which I am and you'll be saving our butts in no time." She shook her head against him.

"Cosmo," she said into his chest as he stroked her curls, "I - I don't think I can - can do this. I don't think I can spend two – two weeks with our fam-families. I – I just can't."

"You're not here alone, I'm here with you and I promised to be forever." She looked up at him from his chest and he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away she layed the side of her head against his chest once more, the top of her head resting underneath his chin.

A few moments passed before anything happened and they were interrupted by Cosmo's mother. "Well it's about time Cosmo-lolo, I thought you'd gotten lost out there. I was about to call the police!" Cosmo pulled away from his wife softly, holding her hand in his as he turned to his mother.

"Well we meant to leave earlier for it, but you surprised us." He stole a glance at Wanda, she was dabbing quickly at her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face. They moved the pizza into the dining room and Wanda came back from the kitchen with paper plates (much to Edna's distaste) and they ate their dinner in silence. By the time they were finished it was seven o'clock and Edna had excused herself to get ready for bed and perhaps read a book before the night was late. Wanda and Cosmo nodded, their hands interlaced underneath the dining table.

When his mother left they cleaned up and headed into their own room. Wanda went over to the dresser and tossed Cosmo his pajama pants and grabbed a t-shirt of her husband's for her own. They both got undressed and Cosmo pulled his pants on before collapsing on their bed. Wanda turned the t-shirt over and smiled at the fact that it had a bright collage of super heroes from Marvel Comics and the title 'So You Want to be a Superhero?' on it from Stan Lee's old television series.

She slipped it over her head and out her arms through it before crawling onto the bed next to Cosmo who immediately laughed. She looked at him questioningly and he grinned at her. "Did you ever realize when we go to bed you always wear just a shirt and I always where pants?" She nodded. "We're two halves of a normal sleeping person!" She laughed at his silly analogy and snuggled up next to him on her side. He wrapped his arm around her and she lay her head on his bare chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heart-beat. Something she loved to do. She lay a hand on his stomach, stroking it gently with her thumb as she felt him breathing.

Suddenly he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her lightly. When he pulled away, her eyes were slightly dazed and doleful. A smile played softly on their lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. For tonight, nothing would matter, just the love that they both shared and the beating of their hearts.

Xx

Two hours later and neither of them were clothed at all. They lay under their covers and Cosmo snuggled his head into her chest as she had down earlier, listening to the steadying beat of her own heart. They had their arms draped around each other softly and Wanda was stroking his hair. Their legs were entangled beneath the blankets and they were as close to each other as possible. "I love you, Wanda." Cosmo suddenly spoke up, looking up from her heart beat and into her face with complete adoration and love for her.

"I love you too, Cosmo, more than anything in the world, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

The following morning on Earth, Timmy and his friends were packing their things and getting ready to leave Chester's trailer. His parents pulled up around eight and Timmy said his goodbyes before going outside and tossing his bag in the back of the car and following it suit. On the way home, Timmy put his ear phones in and turned his iPod on, listening to the newest Chip Skylark song and watching the signs as they flew past him on the highway. Today, even though Cosmo and Wanda weren't with him, was going to be a good, good day.

When they pulled into the drive and got out, Timmy turned his music off and headed up to his room. Even though he had slept through the night, he was still tired from having to wake up early to meet his parents. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes against the morning light streaming in through the window. Soon he was lost in sleep and never noticed the feel of a hand on his head and a soft laughter.

Xx

Wanda opened an eye reluctantly as her internal clock awoke her at eight o'clock the next morning. They had never gotten redressed after last night's love making and she could still hear the rhythmic beat of her husband's heart as her head lay across his chest where she had fallen asleep the previous night. She snuggled closer to him and he stirred lightly, yawning and opening an eye slowly. He smiled when he saw Wanda looking at him lovingly, her wondrous curls messy from being let down for the night. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him before getting up and out of bed. He watched her as she went over to the chiffarobe and pulled out a pair of green khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, laying them on the bed as she went over to their dresser and pulled out fresh underwear. She tossed a pair of boxers at his face and he laughed as he got up and pulled them on as she did the same with her own unders. 

When they were both fully dressed, Cosmo in a pair of blue jeans and a Scooby-Doo t-shirt, they walked out of their bedroom and made their way to the bathroom after confirming Edna was in her room still. They brushed their teeth together, Cosmo goofing off and pretending his arm had lost control and attempting to brush Wanda's teeth himself. Wanda jokingly fought back and soon their arms and faces were covered in pasty white toothpaste. They looked in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh.

They washed themselves off and opened the door to find Mama Cosma standing there, a look of disdain on her face. "I didn't know you used the bathroom together." She said suspiciously. Her face went pale when she saw a pasty white spot on the corner of Wanda's mouth. Cosmo looked at Wanda and laughed, wiping it off with his finger and sticking it in his mouth just to hear his mother gasp. She looked horrified at the giggling couple.

"Mama," Cosmo said between laughs, "it... it was toothpaste!"

"We swear!" Wanda chimed in, giggling and leaning into Cosmo. "He started a toothpaste war with me!" Mama Cosma frowned and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her which left Cosmo and Wanda in a laughing fit out in the hall.

When the giggles had died down they went into the kitchen and heated up some of the left over pizza for breakfast, vowing to go shopping today for actual food for their kitchen. After eating they left a note for Edna and headed out to town in the car to do the much needed shopping.

They went to the grocery store first and bought enough food to last them for the two weeks and then headed out to the mall to buy some more bedding for the guest rooms. As they were walking through the mall to get to Bed, Bath & Beyond, a thought suddenly struck Wanda. No, she thought, that would never happen.

Xx

He watched them intently, saw everything that they did for the past month, watched every movement and every second of their day. Watching shamelessly as they made love or as she fought or he made mistakes. He was sure these two would be the ones to fulfill the prophecy that he had given many years ago. Yes, they were the proper age, the proper love for each other held closely. The boy interested him too; the one they called their godchild and whom they did many things for. He had not foreseen a child, but so there is one and this interests him very much. The three of them will do good for him, they will.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

_A treasure to be born of trust,  
>Masked by magick's veiling dust.<br>Lost the treasure be from sight.  
>Three will rise to battle evil's might.<em>

_Emerald pools and white of snow  
>These the treasure dost show.<br>_

_Vivid rivers of aquatic silk it claims.  
>Hidden by flowing crimson flames.<br>Mark'd the treasure be by destine's light  
>So we behold the starry night.<em>

_Magicked blood spilt will be,  
>As souls are bonded to thine enemies.<br>Lest we dare be saved by Angel's breath,  
>Foes will bear arms at the doors of death.<em>

"Foes will bear arms at the doors of the death," he repeated to himself aloud as he continued to watch them go about their day. He had not spoken the prophecy aloud since it had awakened him centuries before, haunting him as it whispered it's words through his mind. No, these three may not be the ones foretold, but they most definitely had a hand in fate. Especially, he thought to himself, the fairies.

Xx  
><em><br>_Cosmo and Wanda pulled back into the drive and began unloading groceries into the house. Once everything was in it's place Wanda called to check up on Timmy who said he was doing fine and not to worry about him. While they were out they were surprised to find that Mama Cosma had been gardening for them, planting flowers and pulling weeds from the soil. When they could they stole small kisses and touches as Mama Cosma looked away. Soon it was bed time again, but Wanda found she couldn't sleep well.

She got out of bed and pulled a pair of pajama shorts on underneath her t-shirt and crept into the living room with a book. It was near midnight and she garnered that no one would be awake at this hour, which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Mama Cosma sitting on their couch. "Edna," she said as Mama Cosma looked towards her, "I didn't think anyone was going to be awake."

"Come here, Wanda." She said curtly, patting the seat next to her. Wanda hid her reluctantness and sat next to her mother-in-law. "We need to talk." Wanda nodded slowly, not quite sure whether this was going to be an argument or a show-down. "I'm not going to pretend when we're alone that I like you, but I do understand that your family will be arriving in just a few days time, yes?" Wanda nodded. "I also understand that you don't get along very well with your twin sister or your parents?" Wanda nodded again.

"Mrs. Cosma, what are you getting on to?" She asked patiently.

"I love my son and I do want him to be happy, the only reason I'm hard on you is because I simply want the best for Cosmo. My marriage, as you know, was broken when Cosmo was a child. He was just eight years old, the dear." Mama Cosma's eyes were cloudy as she recounted the past. "His father was very fond of the drink, I often times had to drive out to the bar just to scrape him off the floor, come home and be abused in many ways." Wanda had known that Cosmo's parents were divorced and his father was a drunk, but Cosmo had never told her about beatings other than his own. "As you know from his scars, he hit Cosmo at times too." Wanda nodded. "I just-"

"Edna," Wanda spoke up, "It's alright, I understand." Mama Cosma nodded and patted Wanda's hand before getting up and going back to her room. Wanda put her feet up onto the couch and hugged her knees as she thought over what her husband's mother had just confided in her. She heard a creaking on the floorboards and turned her head to see who was coming. Cosmo stood tiredly in the entrance way, rubbing his eyes and looking at her.

"Wanda..." he yawned, "what are you doing up so late?" He came further in and sat down across from her.

"I couldn't sleep." She told him truthfully. He nodded and scooted closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and instantly was sleeping again. Wanda smiled and kissed his head gently before closing her own eyes and accepting sleep.

Xx

On Earth Timmy woke up from his nap at ten and stretched lazily as he got up. He looked to his fishbowl but remembered that Cosmo and Wanda still had twelve days before they could come back home. He put his hat on and stepped outside to go for a walk around the neighborhood. As he walked he got an eery feeling that he was being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

The following day it was their third back in Fairy World which meant that the next day Wanda's parents and sister were going to arrive and Cosmo's brother had made a surprise announcement that he too would be visiting them and would be arriving that day. Cosmo and Wanda were rushing to get the attic cleaned out and sorted through to set up a cot for Cygnus, Cosmo's brother and making extra room in one of the guest bedrooms to fit another cot for Wanda's sister.

By lunch time they were exhausted an had collapsed themselves on an old dusty sofa in the attic. Cosmo rested his head tiredly atop hers and breathed in the scent of her curls. Vanilla, dust, and ash they smelled after they'd lit the incense in their bedroom while they were cleaning earlier. He intertwined their fingers and swung their hands playfully back and forth causing her to smile and snuggle closer to him. He placed his leg over hers and she placed his free one over his and he smiled deviously as he tried to put his own free leg over that one, causing them both to fall off of the couch laughing.

Cosmo rolled over top of her and held himself up on his elbows, his legs on either side of her hips. He pinned her wrists to the floor with his hands and kissed her, smiling as he did so. When he pulled away, she was blushing which in turn caused him to do so as well. "I love you," he told her sweetly, brushing aside curls from her face and softly caressing her face with his thumb. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself against him to deepen the kiss that was already growing passionate between them. He leaned back as she leaned forward, his knees still on either side of her hips as she sat up against him.

A knock resounded on the attic door but neither of them acknowledged the sound, too enraptured in the bliss of the moment. Cosmo was playfully rubbing her curls and she had wrapped her legs around his waist. He was the only thing holding her up above the ground as he still knelt. The door creaked open and a deep snickering was heard. Cosmo opened an eye and dropped Wanda on accident as he saw his brother leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest. When he noticed what he'd done he looked apologizingly down at Wanda and stood. He held out a hand to her and helped her up.

"Well, well, little brother," Cygnus said snarkily, his voice deep and princely, "I knew you enjoyed the married life but I didn't know you enjoyed it this much." Cosmo blushed deeply and Wanda's cheeks matched it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and adjusted her curls in embarrassment. Cosmo was rubbing the back of his neck as his flushed even deeper. "Well don't just stand there, brother!" Cygnus laughed. "Come hug your likeness!" Cosmo smiled and stepped forward. They embraced and clapped each other on the back.

"Cygnus, it's nice to see you. Sorry we don't exactly have the attic set up yet." Wanda spoke up. Cygnus broke the embrace with Cosmo and stepped over to Wanda, his boots clanging metalically against the floorboards as he advanced.

"Wanda, you're prettier than I remember. Then again all mother ever tells me is that you're a horrid woman who stole out little -" he turned to Cosmo an grinned devilishly, "Cosmo-lolo." Cosmo and Wanda both blushed and Cosmo moved to stand beside her. He wrapped a protective arm around her causing her blush to deepen madly. Cygnus laughed. "Oh, Cosmo! You think I'd try to steal your wife? After the display I've just seen I can see she desires you madly, why would she settle for me?" If it were possible their blushes were even deeper and both were silently thanking the powers that be when Mama Cosma entered the attic.

"Cygnus, dearest! You didn't even say hello to your dear Mummy!" She said chidingly as she kissed Cygnus on the cheek adoringly. Cygnus placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mother, I hadn't a clue you were here ahead of schedule. You know I wouldn't dare forget to bid you a hello before any others, you are the most adoring mother that ever was!" Edna blushed and pinched her son's cheek sweetly.

Xx

On Earth Timmy was at School waiting for the day to go by quicker. When the bell rang announcing lunch, he was the first one at the door. As he walked down the hallway he could swear he could hear someone whispering in his head in a voice so fragile he could barely understand it. He shook it off and went inside the lunchroom where he immediately sat with his friends. "Hey guys." He said cheerily to them as he took his seat. Almost instantly a wave a nausea overtook him and he felt his head was swimming. He put a shaking hand to his temples and they were burning. Quickly he passed out, falling out of the chair and onto the floor.

Xx

As the man watched the proceedings in interest his apprehension grew. The three foretold needed to be found quickly or time would be all but lost as It's power grew. He estimated that they had but fifteen years before It reached enough power to do harm. Fifteen years to find all three, who might not even be alive yet, fifteen years to figure out what the three of them had to do with it and fifteen years to prepare for total destruction. He needed to act quickly now that he was sure the three, though not foretold in the prophecy he is sure, were to be involved, time was of the utmost importance. 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

That night at dinner, everyone was quiet. Cygnus ate his food slowly, thoughtfully lost in a trance as he usually was. It was kind of interesting seeing Cygnus, who had jade green hair and matching eyes that were only slightly darker than Cosmo's own, next to Cosmo. They were complete opposites and yet they managed to get along for the most part. The only thing they disagreed on was the subject of their Father. Where Cosmo couldn't stand the thought of him, often recounting all the horrible things his father to him in his mind whenever he thought of him, Cygnus was trying to locate him. In Cygnus' mind, if they could just find their father, just make things right between the four of them, then everything would be alright again.

Wanda sat quietly on the other side of Cosmo, one hand underneath the table resting on his knee as Cygnus began recounting his efforts to find their father. Whenever she felt him tense up she gave him a gentle squeeze and he relaxed as best he could. Mama Cosma herself wasn't really listening and Wanda could tell. Whenever Cygnus talked to her on the subject she'd simply say: "Yes, dear," or "That's rather interesting Cygni-pop."

When dinner was over everyone went into the living room except for Wanda who went into the kitchen to check up on Timmy. She dialed the number of the fairy phone and waited as it rang. When no one answered she tried again. Oddly enough, Timmy once again did not answer her call. Worried, she put the phone on the receiver and stepped quietly and quickly into the living room. "Cosmo, can I see you for just a moment?" He nodded and followed her into the kitchen, concern growing inside him as he detected the worry in her voice that she had tried to hide.

"What is it?" He asked her, taking one of her hands in his instinctively.

"It's Timmy, he didn't answer when I called him."

"Maybe he's not home yet." Cosmo suggested. Wanda shook her head.

"No, it's already seven o'clock. He's normally finished with dinner and up in his room waiting for me to call him."

"Well, let's give Jorgen a call. He said he'd watch Timmy for us and right now he's the only fairy in Fairy World with a looking glass." Wanda nodded and Cosmo rubbed her back soothingly. "You know there's nothing to worry about with Timmy unless I'm alone with him." He laughed and she smiled lightly. They dialed Jorgen together and put the phone on speaker.

"Van Strangle." A loud voice said on the other end. "What do you want?"

"It's us, Jorgen." Wanda said and Jorgen groaned audibly on the other end. "We want to know if you can check on Timmy for us, he hasn't answered our calls and I'm worried." Jorgen sighed.

"Yes, yes, fine." A rustling was heard and then Jorgen came back on the line. "Timmy Turner." He said then silence followed. Moments passed and Wanda worried they'd lost connection.

"Jorgen? Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright! Timmy Turner is missing!"

Xx

Timmy's head ached and his throat felt sticky and numb as if he were about to throw-up. The last thing he remembered was passing out in the cafeteria but that was very obviously not where he was now. The room he was in was dark, the only available light source being a small candle on an end-table next to the cot he had been lying on. The walls were made of gray uneven stone and the ceiling was shaped like that of a towers, the only window being stories above him and allowing rain to drip in from outside as a storm raged. There was only one door and it was much too large for him to push open on his own. A small plastic flap covered a tiny hole on the bottom that he knew would be way too small for him to push through.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping someone might explain to him where he was and what had happened. "Is anyone there? Cosmo? Wanda? Jorgen?" No answer but a small plate of food and a glass of water pushed through the flap and Timmy realized how hungry he was. He slid off of the bed and immediately his knees buckled underneath him causing him to fall to the stone floors. He pulled himself up shakily onto his hands and knees, his breathing becoming more and more challenged as he began crawling slowly over to the plate of food. He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of it, gathering the bread in his shaking hands and pulling small pieces off. He ate slowly, savoring the flavor of the softened cheese and the warm bread and the refreshing feel of the water trickling down his throat as he drank it.

When he had finished eating he crawled over to the nightstand and opened the top-most drawer. Inside was an old-fashioned ink well and feather quill as well as faded, crinkling parchment that crumbled slightly when he touched it. In the drawer beneath that were just pages of notes of chemical and mathematical means that made his head hurt when he attempted to read them. He heard a creaking noise and turned to find the door slightly ajar and a note or paper being slipped in before the door was slammed shut violently. He crawled over to the note and picked it up shakily in his hands. The writing was curly and looped like old English calligraphy.

_Timmy Turner,_

_You do not yet know who I am nor where you be, but know that I have saveth you from a great danger. Your floating companions of the Fairy verse are well but should they begin to be affected I will take them and store them here where no evil shall wrath. You are in good hands, Timothy. Good hands._

_- Sincerely_

_M. A._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

"What do you mean Timmy is missing!" Wanda shouted at the phone. "You were supposed to be watching him while we took our time off, Jorgen!" Cosmo was rubbing her back to calm her down at the same time his face was deathly white and his own panic levels were rising inside of him.

"I was watching the child!" Jorgen shouted back at her. By now the others in the living room had heard them and come into the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about.

"Cosmo," he heard his mother say, "who's on the phone, dear?"

"Never mind that Jorgen," Wanda said, ignoring Edna, "Just start looking for him! We'll be there to help in a flash!"

"No, you must stay where you are. I lost the Turner child, I'll find him. Finish your family visit. That is an order!" Jorgen said before hanging up faster than Wanda could protest. By now tears were in Cosmo's eyes. Wanda turned to him and held a hand to his cheek.

"Oh, honey it'll be alright. Don't cry." She told him soothingly, taking his right hand in her free one and caressing it with her thumb. Mama Cosma stepped forward to help ease Cosmo's tears but he surprised them both by stepping away from her and pulling Wanda with him, poofing them both out of the room.

The place they reappeared in was dark and Wanda couldn't see very much. Cosmo went over to the the door and flicked a light-switch. When the room was illuminated she could see it was a child's. "Cosmo," she said softly to him, "Where are we?" He sat down on the race car bed and buried his head in his hands, tugging at his emerald hair. She sat down next to him carefully and rubbed his back soothingly. Bending forward she kissed the top of his head and he looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.  
>"I'm sorry, Wanda. I-I just overreacted. I didn't mean to send us here." He said shakily. She made a soft soothing noise as she pulled him into her, kissing the top of his head and holding him around the shoulders as he wept into her chest, staining her blouse.<p>

"Shhh, it'll be okay, Cosmo. We'll find Timmy and everything will be alright again." She whispered to him soothingly as she placed more gentle kisses in his hair. "We'll be a family again in no time, you'll see, honey." A few minutes passed in silence as Cosmo's tears lessened and Wanda still soothed him with kisses and rubs. When he finally stopped shuddering for the most part he removed himself from her chest and looked at her gratefully.

"I'm still sorry." He told her as he looked down at the ground. "This is my old room. My old old room from before I moved up to the attic." Wanda nodded and scooted closer to Cosmo on the bed, running her hands comfortingly through his hair. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her skin. It smelled salty and sweet as his tears mixed with the natural scent of her body. "You smell nice. Like an ocean next to an ice cream stand." She giggled softly and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"That's very sweet, hon." He looked up at her again and pushed the hair from her eyes. He lifted his legs onto the bed and sat cross-legged facing her. She was doing the same to face him when he suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him in a hug. Having no where else to put them, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Cosmo," she said lightly, "I know what you're trying to do but I don't think this is the right time for this." She pulled back enough to face him and he nodded. She kissed him on the lips apologetically but soon found herself deepening the kiss on her own, allowing it to become more passionate. Cosmo pulled away, a confused expression clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "I don't know what just got into me there." He nodded and stood up, still holding her to his waist which confused her.

"Cosmo, you can let me down now." She reminded him but he shook his head and surprised her once again by mustering enough strength to poof them back into their bedroom. He let her down softly and sat on the bed exhausted. "Cosmo you can't keep doing that," her voice held worry, "you're going to drain your magic stores." He nodded and she sat beside him, stroking his hair as she examined him with her eyes to make sure everything was still ok. "I don't want to lose you." He looked at her with tired eyes and she couldn't help but kiss him again. He deserved it after all that happened tonight.

He pulled away. "Wanda. You don't have to if you don't want to just to make me feel better about being a bad godparent and husband. Again." She moved so that she was sitting against his hips with her knees on either side of him. She put a hand to the side of his face.

"Cosmo. First of all, I don't want you to ever say that you are a bad godparent again. Have you seen how much joy you give to Timmy? How much happiness you bring to him by just being there when he needs you to be? Cosmo, you are ten times the father that his own father is and your just his godfather. Second of all, don't you ever _ever _say again that you are a bad husband because you never have been. If anything you are one of the most caring, supportive and loving husbands that I have ever seen and sometimes you make it hard for me to believe that I could ever be so lucky to have you in my life. Especially as my husband whom I wouldn't trade for anyone. And lastly," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb, "I want to do this, Cosmo. I want to and I need to because I love you with everything that I have. And I always will." With that said she leaned into him again, kissing him with as much passion and depth as she could. They fell forward and Cosmo lay on his back with his hands on her waist as she lay on top of him. The love flowing from her to him in every touch and every kiss was almost unbelievable as they gave into each other.

Xx

Meanwhile Timmy was trying desperately to go back to sleep on the cot in the stone room. This had to be a dream, no reality could have ever brought him here. He was just asleep and in a few hours he would wake up at home to Cosmo and Wanda right there with him and a nice warm breakfast before school. But as he thought this a chilling wind rushed through the window at the top of the room and rushed down at him, freezing him to the bone. He pulled the meager blanket about him but it offered no warmth against the wind or the drip drops of rain as they landed on him rhythmically. He opened his eyes and wished desperately for Cosmo and Wanda to be with him. A knock sounded on the door again and another note slipped through the flap. Timmy slipped out of the bed, his knees still weak as he hobbled over toward the door. He picked it up and read it to himself.

_'Timothy,_

_Terribly sorry about the storm, dear boy. Got to have something to protect the castle! Anyway, I am sending Arthur to come gather you from your room and move you to more comfortable surroundings. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the storm._

_- M. A.'_

__Just as the note had said a man knocked and entered the room. He had shaggy blond hair and stood at just about six feet tall. He had kind brown eyes and a lop-sided grin; he couldn't be more than seventeen and he was rather gangly for his age and a bit scrawny but he held his staff proudly as he stood before Timmy. He was dressed strangely as well in Medieval clothing. He frowned when he saw Timmy's knees begin to buckle underneath his own weight. "Hm, Master said you were in bad shape, but I had no idea! Here," he said, his voice was oddly smooth and deep for a boy like him, as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a corked vial. He uncorked it easily and handed it to Timmy. "Drink it, it'll help with your injuries." Timmy nodded and drank it. Almost instantly his headache was gone and he could stand upright once more. Only a dull ache still resided in his joints.

Arthur smiled. "Ah, there we are. Right as rain again, I see. Now if you'll follow me, Sir has a room ready for you in the western wing." Timmy nodded and followed Arthur down the many halls and corridors of the palace. They'd been walking for a total of ten minutes until they finally reached a rounded wooden door that Arthur swung open easily. "Here, you are then. Have a good night!" He said before walking off and closing the door behind him.

Timmy looked around him, taking note of everything in the room. The bed was actually a four poster bed with royal blue curtains hanging about it and matching blankets with white sheets. The windows were stained glass and held depictions of different kings and queens and other royalties. The desk in the corner was large and oaken dark of color with a plush chair with golden handles and legs and blue cushion standing with it. The floors were carpeted and blue with the theme of the room. Everything was absolutely royal; meant for a prince he was sure. He walked carefully forward, taking off his dirty tennis shoes and leaving them by the door. He sat gently on the bed and felt his tiredness returning to him. He laid back and slipped under the blankets, snuggling close into the silk of the pillows. He felt like he was sleeping for the first time in years.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

The next day Wanda's parents arrived with Blonda and Wanda stood at the door to greet them. Cosmo was waiting in the kitchen as Wanda had told him too, icing the last of the cupcakes. Mama Cosma and Cygnus were in the attic waiting for about an hour or so before coming down to join them. When Wanda saw her parents a deep dread rooted inside of her. Her father stood stiffly and tall, an ever-present scowl on his face that showed off his scar from his days at the Fairy Academy that streaked down his left cheek. His pin-striped suit and tie were stark and stiff against him. Next to him, one arm interlaced with her husbands, was her mother. Her blond hair tumbled down to her shoulders in elegant waves that were always perfect. Her pale blue eyes were blank and listless as her ever-perfect smile played across her lips. A small white orchid was tucked into her hair just above her left ear to match her white summer dress.

Blonda had a triumphant look in her eye with a distant fear ringing in the back of the sparkle. Her smile matched her mothers and her hair had been touched up so that it was perfectly strawberry blond again and her contacts were bluer than ever. A blue flowing dress covered her with as much cleavage showing as her father would permit. Her smile faltered slightly at the sight of her sister in her vintage black dress with white polka dots, however it wasn't the dress that caused it, it was the tired look in Wanda's normally caring eyes and the strained smile that she was trying so hard to keep up. She quickly regained her smile and walked up to her sister first while their father started unloading the car. She kissed Wanda on each cheek and took her hands in her own. "It's nice to see you, little sister." 

"Little by three minutes," Wanda muttered to herself, "it's good to see you too." Wanda stepped aside and their mother walked up the front steps of the porch gracefully and approached Wanda. She hugged her daughter and then took a step back. "Hello, Mother." Wanda said in false cheerfulness.

"Hello, Wanda dearest." Her mother's voice was honeysuckle sweet but Wanda knew she didn't mean a note of it at all. Her mother stood next to Blonda and everyone was silent until her father stepped onto the porch. He pulled Wanda into a hug and she breathed in the familiar scent of her childhood. Fresh scotch, pipe tobacco and cigar smoke, and the strong smell of her father's cologne. He held her for a moment before letting go and just staring at her in silence.

"Wanda." He said for a moment. "My daughter that got away." Wanda smiled weakly.

"Hi, Daddy..." Her voice was small and shy as a child's when they'd done something wrong. A moment of silence passed until she spoke again. "Why don't we come inside? I'll have- I'll have Cosmo get your bags and then we can sit together in the living room." Her father nodded stiffly and her sister and mother just smiled listlessly. Wanda opened the door and they filed in, Wanda excusing herself to the kitchen to talk to Cosmo.

"Honey," she said as she closed the door behind her, "I need you to leave through the side door and get their bags and bring them into the guest room from around back. I'm sorry, but I want to keep you from them as long as possible." He nodded and kissed her forehead, gently tossing her curls with her hand playfully before he walked out of the side door and headed into the drive. Wanda took a deep sigh and took the tray of cupcakes back out with her into the living room. She set them carefully on the coffee table and sat down neatly on the edge of the sofa, keeping her distance from her parents who sat in the wicker chairs across from her. Her sister scooted next to her and Wanda could feel her sister's apprehension mixing with her own.

Xx

Meanwhile Timmy woke up fully rested in the room that he had been led to the night before. His head no longer hurt and no more pain rested in any of his joints. On his nightstand was a tray of food and a glass of orange juice. There were two pancakes, two sausages and three strips of bacon with an egg on the side. Timmy sat up quickly only to discover that he was no longer wearing his wrinkled jeans and pink t-shirt but blue silk pajamas and nightcap. His old pink baseball cap lay on the desk on the other side of the room. He ignored this and ate quickly, devouring the meal and drinking the orange juice quickly. He was incredibly hungry. When he finished eating he noticed a third note resting on the tray. He picked it up and noticed the same curly calligraphy.

_'Timothy,_

_I hadn't realized your first meal at my castle had consisted of meager bread and cheese and I warmly and earnestly send my apologies to you with this nice breakfast that Arthur has prepared for you. May your stay be ever more pleasant now that you are in more suitable quarters._

_- M. A.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!  
>Me: I maybe went a little bit overboard with this XD Wanda and Cosmo's meeting was inspired by Blink 182's song: The Girl at the Rock Show 3<strong>

It took Cosmo two trips to get all of their bags into the guest bedroom. Before going into the living room he ran up to the attic to check on his mother and Cygnus, who happened to be talking about their father again. When he walked into the living room everybody went quiet. Wanda's father stood up and straightened his back so that he was easily three or four inches taller than Cosmo was. He frowned at Cosmo's dress shirt that hadn't been tucked in and the fact that no tie was present and that his black pants were wrinkled. "You must be my daughter's... husband." He said the last word through gritted teeth in an unsettling smile. "My family calls me Big Daddy but my name is Alfredo. You may call me Mr. Fairywinkle. That there," he pointed to his wife, "is my wife Aurora and my daughter Dorothy." Cosmo hid a smile at the name Alfredo. He remembered reading somewhere that in Italian it meant counselor to the elves.

"My names Cosmo, my family calls me Cosmo. You can call me Cosmo. You know Wanda." He said jokily. Big Daddy didn't think it very funny. He glared at Cosmo and Wanda stood up and stood next to Cosmo who was already reddening in fear.

"Why don't we all sit down?" She suggested and had Cosmo sit between her and Blonda. "Cosmo, when you do you think Edna and Cygnus will be ready?"

"Mama said she needed just another moment or two to straighten up Cygnus then they'll be ready to come down." Wanda nodded.

"So, my little baby girl," Alfredo spoke up and both Wanda and Blonda looked up instinctively. "what have you been doing while Cosmo is out working to support you?" Wanda knew the question was a trick. In her father's point of view, unless a woman lived alone, she shouldn't have to work.

"Actually, Daddy," she said nervously, "Cosmo and I work together. We're fairy godparents."

"Fairy Godparents?" Her father scoffed. "You mean you slave away day after day to make some snot-nosed kid that ain't even yours happy instead of being up here in Fairy World doing whatever you want?"

"He's not just some snot-nosed kid," Cosmo spoke up, "he's a great kid. He's kind and considerate and he loves us because we're there for him when no one else is. He needs us. Both of us." Cosmo's eyes were hard as were Big Daddy's. Wanda felt herself wishing she were smaller and smaller by the second.  
>"What's this kid's name?" Big Daddy commanded. Next to him Aurora was primping with her compact mirror in hand and adjusting her hair.<p>

"Timmy." Wanda answered him. "His name is Timmy. He's twelve."

"How long have you been with him?" Wanda and Cosmo both smiled and answered together at once.

"Three years." Alfredo nodded.

"What's this kid like?"

"Well he's very sweet," Wanda said lovingly of Timmy, "and very playful. He has a lot of love in his heart."

"Perfect teeth." Cosmo laughed and Wanda smiled.

"Yes, perfect little teeth..." Wanda was now looking at Cosmo more than Big Daddy as they talked about Timmy. She couldn't help but feel like they were his parents and couldn't stop the pride that filled her heart whenever she thought of how sweet and caring he was.

"What about how you met Cosmo?" Blonda spoke up from her seat. "Did you meet at the God Parent Academy?"

"No, actually we met at a concert." Cosmo admitted. "One of mine actually, I used to be in a band called 'The Elixer' and she came to one of our shows in the parking lot and we met when we took a break in the show."

"Yes, I remember that," Wanda said, smiling as she recounted the day, "I'd never seen a fairy with hair as green as yours. When you guys went on break I was leaning against the school wall and you saw me and asked if I had come alone because I was just standing there and I said yes and you offered to hang out with me your entire break. It was very sweet."

"But you said no, and so I went back on stage. Then when the show was over I felt bad at leaving anyways and so I went to look for you but you were already gone. But then I saw you the next day on the ground by Jorgen's office. Your papers were going every where and you were cursing and trying to get them all so I stopped to help and we ended up going to the same class." Cosmo laughed.

"So you liked each other right away?" Blonda asked, her curiosity getting the better of her when they were telling the story. "Love at first site?" That caused both of them to laugh.

"Far from it. I actually never thought Cosmo and I would go on a date, much less fall in love and get married."

"She actually started tutoring me and we became best friends and then one thing led to another and I asked her on a date and she said yes."

"What about his proposal?" Big Daddy asked, "that says a lot about a man."

"Well," Wanda began, "we were both tired from a day of training with Jorgen and we went home together to my apartment for the night. We had just collapsed onto the sofa and he put his arm around me. Then out of no where really he just asked me: "What would it be like if we were married?" and I answered with: "Probably the same way it is now only we'll live together and we'll have godchildren together." Then he just turned to me and said: "Wanda, will you marry me?" and I said yes."

"You two were having premarital sex?" Big Daddy hissed.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Wanda said, her face becoming very, very pale as she spoke. Cosmo gently slipped his hand in hers as his own face began going sheet white.

"You said married life would be the same as it was now. That implies you two were having sex out of marriage." Big Daddy was scowling fiercely, his eyes glaring at Cosmo as if he wanted to kill him.

"Well... yes, we did. But I'm- I'm an... an adult, Daddy." Wanda's voice was very small and weak as she tried to speak. "I wanted to..." Just at that moment Cygnus and Mama Cosma stepped into the room. Cygnus was dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath with a silver tie and polished black shoes. Edna wore a simple red frock and vintage heels.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mama Cosma spoke as she looked at Wanda's family, "I was just helping my little Cygnus get ready and wanted to let you have some time with Wanda to yourselves." Big Daddy nodded and Edna sat herself on the sofa, Cygnus sitting between his mother and Blonda who was looking at him with an intrigued expression.

"Hello," he said in his knightly voice, "I'm Cosmo's brother, Cygnus Cosma." He stood and extended a hand to Big Daddy and Aurora who each shook it and then turned and shook hands with Blonda before re-seating himself.

"And I'm Edna, Cosmo's mother." Mama Cosma didn't offer her hand, she just stared stiffly at Alfredo, sizing him up as he was her. Wanda could already feel the tension between the two and desperately wished they were back with Timmy. At the thought of her godchild she nearly forgot to keep up her smile as she remembered what Jorgen had told her. She looked at Cosmo and could tell he was thinking about Timmy too. She gently squeezed his hand and he smiled again.

"Edna, Cygnus, this is my wife, Aurora and my daughter Dorothy." Big Daddy informed her, gesturing to his wife and Blonda as he said their names. "My name is Alfredo Fairywinkle. I run the garbage company with my brothers Linguini, Piero, Carmino, Basilio, Beltrano, D'Angelo, Fontana, Gennero, and Rafaele."

"How very nice." Edna said without smiling. "I work as a nurse down at Veridian Hospital in Veridian City just a few miles north of here. I worked the night-shifts up until recently." Big Daddy nodded roughly.

"What about his father, what did he do?" Wanda could feel Cosmo tense up beside her and squeezed his hand again gently. Whereas Cygnus heard the mention of his father and instantly answered.

"He was railway worker. He used to build tracks and take down old ones. When we were very young he used to take Cosmo and me down to the build sites and let us help." Cygnus was beaming with pride as he recounted what their father worked as. He had always admired his father's job, although he himself was more of an intellectual than builder.

"How far apart are you and Cosmo?" Blonda asked as she turned to Cygnus. "You look so alike!" Cygnus laughed at this and looked at his brother.

"Cosmo is younger than me by two years! If anyone looks like anyone, he looks like me!" Cosmo half-smiled but he didn't like being compared to Cygnus just after their father was mentioned and Cygnus had so proudly spoken of him as if he were a hero to be celebrated. He was cruel drunk and that's all he ever was.

"Yes, my boys are both very handsome creatures." Mama Cosma said affectionately, putting a gentle loving hand to Cygnus' cheek. "I'm such a lucky mother to have them both."

"As I understand it," Cygnus ignored his mother, "you and Wanda are identical twins?" Blonda blushed darkly. She hated when people brought up that Wanda and she were identical, all it ever did was label them as the same exact person. They weren't the same though, and Blonda had always wanted it to appear that way which is why she had always wanted to dye her hair blond and did so as soon as she could and why she wore blue contacts and dressed fancier than Wanda. They were different and she was going to show it in every possible way that she could.

"Yes," Wanda spoke for her, knowing how much her sister so despised being called her identical, "we were born identical." Cygnus nodded and took his eyes away from Blonda to look at Wanda. In his head he put them next to each other and removed all of Blonda's make-up, blond hair, blue eye contacts and fancy clothes. He was amused to see that they were as they said and smiled at the fact that they must hate it. This was going to be a very interesting week and a half with their two families. Very interesting indeed. He rest his gaze on his younger brother and his wife. Oh yes, very, very interesting.

Xx

Meanwhile Timmy was eating lunch in his room. So far he hadn't been permitted to view any other prt of the castle than the two rooms he was in, but he was sure there must be hundreds of rooms. He was trying to decipher in his mind who M. A. was but he couldn't think of a single fairy or person who might have a castle like this or those same initials. None-the-less one with those initials that might want to kidnap him and take him here. He wanted to go home, but without Wanda and Cosmo, that just wasn't a possibility.

Xx

He watched the three intently as Timmy ate and the fairies interacted with their families. The time was near that he would soon have to tell the boy why he was brought here as well as when he would soon find use of the two winged creatures sitting in their living room. Everything was falling into place and he could only hope there would be enough time in fifteen years to prepare for what he was sure would go down in history as the world's greatest war ever prophesied. And all the glory and shame would fall to him and three small, dispensable things.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

When they had settled for lunch in the dining room, Big Daddy had purposely sat himself next to Cosmo on one side of the table. Wanda sat on his other side, their ankles that were next to each other were interlocked under the table. On Wanda's other side was Mama Cosma. Oh, how they wished they could be on the other side with Cygnus, Aurora and Blonda. Cygnus had himself seated next to Blonda, Aurora on his other side. He was looking at Blonda with interest which caused Cosmo to raise an eyebrow at his brother. Cygnus merely smiled his sly grin and continued to eat his food in silence. Cosmo inched a tiny bit closer to Wanda when Big Daddy began to speak to him.

"I assume you two will be planning on having this job for the next few thousand years?" They both nodded. "What would happen if, say, you two got divorced," he eyed Cosmo with a glare, "and happened to have a godchild at the time. What then?"

"Well, Daddy," Wanda spoke, she placed her right hand under the table and grasped Cosmo's shaking hand to comfort him, "we don't plan on getting a divorce anytime soon. Especially not after ten thousand years of marriage already."

"I thought we were here to meet each other," Mama Cosma scoffed under her breath. Big Daddy growled and she just eyed him. "Odd, I didn't know you two got a dog?" Big Daddy's grip on his fork tightened until his knuckles were white. Cygnus and Blonda stopped their conversation to watch what was going on. Cosmo and Wanda were sinking lower into their seats. This was going to be a very, very long night.

Xx

Meanwhile, Timmy was following Arthur down the stone hallways as he took him to the library. "Master says he wants you to read something while you're here." Arthur explained as they walked. "An old book called an 'Encantus,' it's a book of sacred texts from the old days when magic was common on Earth and witches and warlocks weren't always considered evil, or bad luck."

"Why does he want me to read that?" Timmy asked as he hurried to keep up with Arthur's long strides. "I'm not a wizard or anything."

"True, you're not. But I don't question my master, and neither will you while you're in his castle."

"But I don't even know why I'm here." Timmy protested. "I'm supposed to be in Dimsdale, at school with my friends."

"You'll find out soon enough why you're here, Timothy, but for now you will do as we ask." Timmy sighed as Arthur opened another large door and led them into a cavernous room filled to the brim with bookcases that whet to the ceiling and many tables and chairs. Arthur continued to lead him until they reached a secluded corner lit only by a wax candle in a handled dish. A large leather bound book with yellowing pages was on the table and the chair was ajar. Arthur gestured for Timmy to sit down and Timmy obliged. "Start on page ten, then." Arthur said before walking off and leaving Timmy on his own. Timmy sighed, there had to be at least nine hundred pages in the book.

Xx

When it was time for bed and everyone was in their place, Cosmo and Wanda sighed as they leaned against the closed door of their bedroom. Cosmo walked lazily over to the bed and collapsed face first onto the blankets. Wanda was about to follow him when a sudden urge of nausea overwhelmed her. She ran to their bathroom and pulled her hair back in her hand just in time before she threw up in the sink. Cosmo got up immediately and rushed into the room as she started shaking. He put his arms around her shoulder and peered into the sink. Concern came instantly when he saw the puke. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulders as she gripped the edge of the sink. When she'd finally calmed down enough to stop shaking she turned towards him.

"Wanda, are you okay?" He asked her, putting one hand on her waist as he spoke and the other to her forehead. "You don't feel warm, was it something you ate?"

"I don't know," she told him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Cosmo, can I be honest for a moment with you?" He nodded.

"Wanda we're honest all the time," he told her as he looked at her in concern.

"I've been hurting lately..." He frowned and she swallowed hard for a moment to keep the tears back.

"Hurting how?"

"Hurting when we, you know, have... sex." She admitted to him. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but for a couple weeks now my breasts have been, well, sore... when you touch them. I figured it was because my period was coming closer than it normally did. And now I'm throwing up."

"Maybe you need to go to the hospital?" Cosmo suggested in a worried tone as he pulled Wanda into him. He hated seeing her in pain. Wanda muttered something inaudibly and stepped back from Cosmo. She crossed her arms over her stomach and looked down at the floor.

"What?" He asked her. "I didn't hear you."

"I said," she took in a breath before continuing, not daring to look up at him, "or maybe I'm... pregnant." The words hit Cosmo and his face went completely blank as he stared at her. She continued to hold her eyes to the floor as tears began coming out of her eyes and her face reddened in shame. The last thing they needed was a pregnancy.

"Pregnant..." he whispered dumbfounded. "There's a chance that I got you pregnant... while your father is here." He shook his head slowly. "I'm a dead man. I am a dead, dead man."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

That night they lay in their bed in silence. Cosmo kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as she sobbed into his shirt. His own tears were flowing down his cheeks slowly as he thought of all this could mean. This could mean being taken away from Timmy, never seeing him again. It could mean death by slow and painful beating when Big Daddy found out that his idiot son-in-law impregnated his daughter with his sure-to-be-an-idiot seed. Most of all he'd caused Wanda pain. There were only three ways this pregnancy was going to end; abortion, which he knew he'd never forgive himself for and Wanda wouldn't be able to do without issue, miscarriage, which was painful in itself emotionally and physically. Then finally there was the one that would be most painful and take weeks to recover from, if not months. Birth.

She clutched onto his shoulder with her hand as she buried her head in his chest. She hated being this weak, that she'd cried already so many times in this past week alone. This was a new pain though. She knew that she wouldn't be able to have this baby if she were truly pregnant. Not the way she's supposed to have a baby. She wouldn't be able to give it the time it needed and she couldn't leave Timmy. Most of all she couldn't let it be born into something like this. Not when her father was a part of her life again and Cosmo's mother was going to be ever present. It wouldn't be fair, not to the baby. The part that hurt the most though, was that, even though she had no idea whether she was truly pregnant of not, she already felt attached to it. Just the thought that she might be pregnant had sent enough emotion through her that she'd actually felt that first feel of attachment to a baby she knew she couldn't keep. Not in this life. She could feel Cosmo's tears as some fell over her. It wouldn't be easy for him either, but he knew it had to be done.

"I-" he tried to speak, but his words caught in his throat as he held her, his voice was shaky and small, "I don't want to kill it..." Wanda shut her eyes tight and burrowed her head against his chest at his words. She took a moment before pulling back to speak to him.

"We can't keep it Cosmo... not in a world like this, we can't." She felt him nod against her head.

"Can't we give it to someone?" He suddenly asked her, pulling back enough to see her face. "Like an adoption? We don't have to kill it or lose Timmy if we give it to someone we can trust to watch over it." She sighed.

"Cosmo, it's not that easy, eventually I'm going to show and eventually someone in one of our families will notice and demand we keep it." He frowned for a moment.

"Well, until then we can sneak off to look for Timmy!" He suggested. "We can look for Timmy while you're pregnant and then when you have the baby, we'll give it to someone on Earth. It'll never know it was supposed to be a fairy." Wanda thought for a moment. "I mean there are ways that we can hide it's real hair color and wings and stuff."

"How are we supposed to get past our families? And besides, sweetie, eventually I'm going to get too pregnant to help actually look for Timmy with you." He frowned for a moment.

"Then I'll carry you. Please, Wanda, I don't want to live my whole life feeling like I'm the mirror image of my father because I agreed to kill my child. Even if I'm not the one raising it, I'll at least know I did it one good thing before I let it go." Wanda looked at him in the eyes. They were so full of sadness and confusion that she knew if she were truly pregnant, she'd never be able to forgive herself if she killed it knowing how he felt about his own father whom had caused his mother to miscarry twice and abort three other times. She couldn't do that to him.

"Please, Wanda. Just... please." She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead.

"We'll wait out the rest of the visit and then we'll go start looking for Timmy. Until then, I'll get a pregnancy test kit from the store and if I'm pregnant we'll think about your idea." She told him. "But I don't want you ever thinking you're like your father again." He nodded and she lay her head against him again and listened as he breathed. She felt him tighten his grip on her. Her heart was already starting to break.

Xx 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

Timmy stared at the Encantus, he'd been reading through it for an hour since Arthur left. The beginning had told him about the famous wizard Merlin who was, as the book said, the most powerful to have ever lived. Merlin was supposedly born in the year four hundred and five and lived his early life as an apprentice to a Spook. The book had told him that a Spook was a wizard who was a little more powerful than the average one because he was the seventh of a seventh son and their purpose ws to rid towns and villages of unwanted spirits and ghosts. The only bad thing about it was that anyone they came near scattered away because it was bad luck to be in the presence of a Spook; or their apprentice. Before that he was taught by his father, who was a seventh son, how to be a knight. Merlin despised the idea and ran off from his father when he was fourteen one night while his six elder brothers were visiting. That's when he'd met the Spook who had offered to take him on.

Then after that the book went on to explain the Morganian wars. The book said that Morgana was a powerful witch whose followers included very powerful magical beings. If it weren't for Merlin being stronger than she, she could of easily taken over the world. Then of course there was the chapter about his meeting young King Arthur while he was still a kitchen boy and helping him gain his way to the throne while Merlin was simultaneously battling another witch named Mim. Which led Timmy to where he was now in the book: 'A Merlinian's Beginning.' A Merlinian, as Timmy had read, was a wizard, warlock, witch or other magical creature who followed Merlin's teachings which were all over the Encantus.

Timmy sighed, he wished Arthur had just left him in his room; this might as well be school. Not to mention since Timmy was not magical himself, Arthur had even told him so when he'd brought him to the Encantus, why should he have to read it? He turned the page and huffed another sigh. These were all spells he would never know how or be able to do. He closed the Encantus and rest his elbows on the table as he put his chin in his hands. His thoughts wandered to his life before he was brought here without explanation. He thought of Chester, he thought of AJ, and Elmer, and Sanjay; what they must be doing without him or whether they even knew he was missing. He thought of his parents who probably weren't even looking for him and assuming he'd been sleeping at a friends like they always had. Most of all though, he thought of Cosmo and Wanda. He knew they had to be looking for him out there somewhere. They just had to be.

At that moment a hand lay itself on his shoulder. He looked up to see Arthur standing over him. Arthur pulled a wooden chair over and sat down with the back of the chair against his chest. He folded his arms over the top and put his head against them. "Don't worry, Timothy. He's got it all planned out. You'll be able to leave soon and see all your friends on Earth."

"Aren't we already on Earth?" Timmy asked him. Arthur winked at him and stood up from the chair. He clapped Timmy on the back causing the boy to jolt forward against the table.

"Come on now, Timothy. Time to go back to your room." Timmy nodded and followed him forlornly back to the plush room from before.

Xx

The next morning at breakfast Cosmo and Wanda didn't say a word unless spoken to. Cygnus chatted with Blonda, his elvish grin ever-present on his face as he occasionally tossed his head to the side to move the hair from his eyes. Blonda giggled now and then while they chatted and Mama Cosma eyed both of her sons suspiciously. Cosmo was never this quiet, even when he was upset, and Cygnus had never been so... well, even she didn't know how to describe it as she watched him. Big Daddy was eating silently as he read the paper, every now and then asking Wanda questions about what he'd missed in her life as he saw certain articles in the news. Aurora simply picked at her food lightly and gazed blankly at her husband if he spoke to her. Otherwise she remained utterly silent.

When breakfast was over Wanda excused herself first and waited for Cosmo in their bedroom. He joined her a moment later. "I told your father we were out of a few things around the house and we needed to go to shopping." She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. They were both still shaky after last night's revelations. They pulled apart and he took her hand as they walked outside to the driveway. They got in the car and Cosmo drove them down to the gas station on other side of town where they were both positive no one they knew would be. Wanda went in and bought two packs of tests and a loaf of bread. When she got back to the car Cosmo eyed the bread curiously.

"You told my dad we were out of something, if we come back with just these he'll hate you even more." He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled faintly and kissed the tip of her ear that was closet to him. She put her hand in his and he took them home. Wanda put the bread over the tests in the bag before walking into the house. Her father was waiting in the kitchen and she set the bread down on the counter and smiled at him.

"Was that all you needed?" He asked her as he looked disbelievingly at the lone loaf of bread.

"We thought we needed milk too," Cosmo spoke up, "but we remembered last second that we already bought some a couple of days ago and haven't been drinking it." Wanda nodded.

"What else is in the bag then?" He growled at Cosmo who had taken the bag from Wanda to take to their bedroom.

"Toothpaste and batteries." Wanda told him as she stepped slightly in front of Cosmo instinctively. "Our remote batteries for the television in our bedroom ran out." Her father nodded and stepped over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Wanda stiffened as the scent of her father overwhelmed her one more. When he pulled away from her Cosmo nudged her lightly and she shook herself out of the past. "We're gonna go put the batteries in..." She told her father and they went to their bedroom. They put the tests in their dresser drawer and went back out to join the others in the living room in deciding what would be done for the day.

"We could go to the museum of natural history," Cygnus suggested, his hands folded neatly in his lap as he leaned back slightly in his chair, "I hear the one here is fairly decent."

"And then lunch at Cafe la' Modern?" Blonda suggested. "The food there is nice if I remember right from when my agent took me there to discuss a role in 'Everlasting.'" Big Daddy nodded slowly.

"Wanda, baby-doll," he said to his daughter as she simply sat silent, "what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. Cosmo and I haven't been to either since we moved here, it might be nice."

"Aurora?"

"I'm fine doing as everyone is." His wife responded vaguely.

"Edna?" He grunted towards Cosmo's mother.

"I'm sorry, you were mumbling..." She ignored him. "Now we'd better going. Cygnus, Cosmo, your coats dears; don't forget them!" Her sons nodded and they headed out the door and in their separate cars. Blonda, Big Daddy, and Aurora in one car and Wanda, Cosmo, Edna and Cygnus in another. It was going to be a long, long day. 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

Timmy crawled into his bed that night bruised along the arms and back. Arthur had taken him to a large bare room earlier and given him a wooden sword. Apparently Timmy was his new student in the ways of swordplay. His body ached and he wished more than ever that he was really crawling into the bed between Cosmo and Wanda, snuggling up against Wanda's chest as she wrapped her arms around him and Cosmo put his head on his shoulder and whispered jokes into his ear to make him laugh. Then Wanda would laugh and warn them to go to sleep because it was too late to be awake and that he needed his sleep and she would kiss his head lovingly like the amazing mother she was inside. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes and he felt them slip down his cheeks.

He thought about how the next morning Wanda would have made him breakfast by hand and Cosmo would have watched cartoons with him until it was time for school. They'd disguise themselves as he went downstairs and past his parents who barely noticed he was leaving. Wanda would comfort him in the bathroom after Francis beat him up and Cosmo would be doing anything he could to make Timmy smile and laugh. They'd go home and Wanda would help him with his homework if he got so frustrated he couldn't do it and then he and Cosmo would go on some harebrained adventure together with Wanda there to save them when they needed her most. Then Cosmo would take him home and Wanda would kiss him goodnight and smooth his hair with her thumb as she told him how special he was to them and they'd all say 'goodnight, sweet dreams, I love you,' like they always did.

The tears were coming down faster now. He needed them and he wanted to leave now. He didn't want to be beaten with a wooden sword by Arthur and he didn't want to read a big gigantic book with nothing that would ever mean anything to him in it. He wanted to go home. He needed to. He took his shirt off glumly and pulled the pajama shirt on the nightstand over his head. He didn't bother putting the pajama pants on after he took off his jeans. He just crawled under the blankets in his boxers and pulled them close about him. "Goodnight guys..." He said under his breath before drifting off to sleep.

Xx

Cosmo helped Wanda out of the car when they got to the Museum and they waited with Edna and Cygnus for Wanda's father to pull in from the highway. Cosmo was leaning against the back of their car with Wanda beside him. His arm lazily swung around her waist. Edna stood stiff with her purse clutched in her hands in front of her. She didn't smile as she adjusted her curls in their ponytale or pulled her black skirt down lower. Cygnus leaned on the back of the car as well on Cosmo's over side. He was lazily inspecting his hand when Alfredo pulled into the spot beside them. He stepped out and scowled at Cosmo who immediately removed his arm from his wife's waist. Cygnus straightened himself up at threw a grin at Blonda who then blushed. Alfredo turned his scowl on Cygnus who simply held his elvish grin.

Edna stiffened even more if it were possible and she quickly moved to Cygnus' side. She licked her thumb and rubbed it against her son's cheek to get rid of a tiny smudge of chocolate from the candy bar he'd eaten earlier. Cygnus allowed her to do it and didn't fuss but a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Aurora stepped out of the car and kissed Wanda on the cheek dis-affectionately. They filed into the museum and Cosmo kept his hand in Wanda's as they walked through the many exhibits of the museum. Aurora had her arm in the hook of Big Daddy's but her gaze told you she wasn't thinking of him or the exhibits. She was most likely thinking of herself and if not what her life would have been like if she hadn't married Wanda's father.

Blonda was looking at an exhibit of a dinosaur skeleton in the center of the main room and in a conversation with Cygnus that anyone can tell was not about the dinosaur. Big Daddy sent Aurora over there to join them and focused his eyes on Wanda and Cosmo. Edna was standing with them. Her hand in Cosmo's and pulling him towards her every time he tried to inch closer to Wanda. No matter how much Edna seemed to be cutting Wanda a break, she still didn't approve of their marriage. That was at least one thing she and Big Daddy could agree on. They did not want their children married to each other. God forgive them if they ever breed together and spread each others genetics further.

When it was time to go to lunch at the cafe that Blonda had mentioned, Big Daddy had made Wanda get in the car with him while Aurora took their daughter's place in the other car with Blonda. Wanda slid into the passenger seat and looked desperately at Cosmo in the driver's seat of their car. Her smiled at her and mouthed to her that it's be ok. They started driving and Big Daddy put his free hand over Wanda's and she closed her eyes for a moment as she felt herself tense up. "So, sugarplum," he began their conversation, "is there anything you might want to tell your father?"

"No, Daddy." She told him as she tried to keep the nerves out of her voice. "Everything's fine. We've just been worrying about Timmy, that's all. We've never been away from him for more than a night while he slept at a friends."

"So you're real close to this kid, huh?" Wanda smiled lightly.

"Close doesn't even cut it. He's such a sweet kid. Sometimes I just wish I could take him here with us and we could just make him ours. Cosmo is so good with him, much better than his own father. Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm his mother."

"You aren't." Her father said gruffly. "You can't get attached to a kid you can't keep. If he manages to keep your secret til he's eighteen he's history anyways."

"I know, but right he's twelve and he needs us and we aren't there for him like we should be." 

"What you said about Cosmo, I doubt is true baby-doll." Her father suddenly said.

"What about Cosmo isn't true?" Wanda said defensively.

"The man is a screw-up, Wanda. I knew his father, the laziest drunken mess that ever tried to work for me. Cosmo was born to be a mess and I doubt he's anything of a good father." That's when Wanda lost it. She tore her hand from beneath her father's.

"Cosmo is not a bad person and he never was. He's kind and he's sweet and there was a never a moment when I've known him where he thought of himself first. He cares about Timmy and he loves me. He takes care of me and whenever I need him he's always been there which is more to say than what your life has been. Don't sit there and pretend Mother loves you or Blonda adores you. If you'd take a damn moment to be like Cosmo you wouldn't be this way." Big Daddy pulled over angrily and Wanda got out of the car and managed to gather enough energy to poof herself out of the area. Big Daddy kicked the back tire of his car and a moment later the other car pulled over behind him. Cosmo got out and when he saw Wanda wasn't there anymore his heart sank. Big Daddy glared at him and Edna stood before her son protectively even though she was a good five or six inches smaller than her son.

Big Daddy walked over to the others and grabbed Blonda's wrist, dragging her to stand next to him. Aurora stood next to her husband and Big Daddy put his hand against the back of her neck. His clasped her neck in his hand slightly and Aurora squirmed uncomfortably under his grip. He threw them both behind him and advanced on Edna.

"Move." He barked at the small woman. She scowled and straightened herself up.

"Not if you're going to hurt my son." She told him through gritted teeth. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground against the side of the rode. Cygnus ran over to his mother and bent down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Don't you dare touch my mother like that!" Cygnus yelled at him, but Big Daddy ignored him. He cracked his knuckles and advanced on Cosmo. Cosmo's knees were shaking slightly, but he managed to keep himself standing. Alfredo threw a punch at Cosmo's chin and Cosmo took it full on as he fell towards the pavement. Something in Big Daddy's eyes changed them as he saw the blood slowly trickling out of Cosmo's mouth as he held his chin in his hand. Alfredo stormed back to his car and forced Aurora and Blonda into the back. He drove off and Cygnus helped his mother and brother off of the pavement. So much for one big, happy family.

Xx

Wanda sat on the bed in the room she shared with Cosmo. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she had her knees tucked up tight against her chest. She was shaking and she wished Cosmo would hurry home but it was another hour before someone tried to open her door. Oddly enough it wasn't Cosmo, but his brother. Cygnus shut the door behind him and walked over to his sister-in-law, sitting on the bed next to her and rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"What do you want?" She asked him through her shuddering breath. He shrugged his shoulders and she looked up at him.

"The question, Wanda," he said to her softly, "is what do you want?" She gave him a curious look and he took a breath before continuing. "Do you want your father and my mother here?" She took a moment and then shook her head slowly. "Then tell them to leave. This is your house."

"It's not that easy." She told him as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I need Cosmo."

"He's at the hospital with Mother. Your father decked him out on the shoulder of the road. Look, I know my mother is hard to be around and I know your father is too and each have their own fair share of experiences in life that they can make you feel guilty over." He told her as he continued to rub her shoulders. "But you need to think about what is best for you and my brother. And your baby." Wanda immediately looked at him with astonishment.

"How do you know?" She asked him in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Cygnus smiled.

"I saw the tests through the bag before you two walked into the kitchen." He admitted. "Have you taken them yet?" Wanda shook her head. "Then go on. You might as well start now. You have four tests to do in each package and each will take about fifteen minutes to complete. By the time you're done Cosmo should be home to look at the results with you." She nodded and her brother-in-law kissed her forehead before getting up. "You take good care of my brother by the way. I appreciate that." He left and she got up shakily and went over to their dresser. She opened the top drawer and removed the tests. Her hands were shaking as she took the first one out of the first kit. She walked over to the bathroom with the kits and locked the door behind her. She took a shaky breath and started the long process of peeing on eight sticks while her husband was in the hospital. Oh what a joyful, joyful night this turned out to be. 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!**

**Me: I have orange pekoe and pekoe cut black tea, That 70's Show and a blanket. I'm a happy girl :)**

Cosmo sat still for his stitches and the shot of Novocain that the doctor injected into his jaw from the inside. His mother was rubbing his shoulders as the doctor worked and Cygnus had gone to check on Wanda for his brother. It was about an hour before Cosmo was allowed to leave the hospital and he couldn't feel half of his jaw still, but he could at least talk without slurring his words. Cygnus arrived back to take them home in the car and Cosmo remained silent the entire ride home. When they got to the house, Big Daddy's car was not there. Cygnus put a hand on Cosmo's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to take Mother to a hotel for the night." He told him as they stood in front of the house. Cosmo nodded and Cygnus went over to their mother to tell her. Edna nodded and kissed Cygnus on the cheek and smiled at Cosmo. Cosmo waved goodbye as they pulled away in the car they'd come in a few days ago. He went into the house and walked to their bedroom. He hesitated a moment before turning the knob and stepping in. Wanda wasn't in the main part of their bedroom but the bathroom door was closed. He closed the bedroom door and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Wanda, are you in there?" He asked. He heard the lock sliding out of place and he opened the door slowly. She was sitting on the edge of their bathroom tub with her head in her hands. He pulled the wicker box that held their towels over and sat in front of her. "Your father has really good aim."

"I'm sorry he hit you." She said under her breath. "Cygnus told me." He nodded and scooted closer to her.

"I'm not going to lie, your father terrifies me, but I'd take stitches any day if it meant protecting you." Wanda looked up at him from her hands and he kissed her knee. She smiled faintly.

"I took all eight of the tests while you were gone." She said. Cosmo looked at her with wide eyes. "I haven't looked at the results yet. I wanted to wait until you were home." He nodded slowly.

"Where are they?" She nodded her head towards the tub behind her.

"Face down in the tub." He took her hand and he pulled her up with him as he stood.

"I feel stupid asking, but... what side of it doesn't have pee on it?" Wanda laughed slightly.

"The white part." She told him as he reached down and picked up the tests one by one in his hand, not yet flipping them over.

"Do you want to do it in here or in the bedroom or somewhere else?"

"Let's just do it now." Cosmo nodded.

"Close your eyes, we won't look until they're all flipped over." Wanda nodded and they both closed their eyes. Cosmo laid each one back in the tub after he flipped them over so he wouldn't drop them somewhere while his eyes were closed. He took her hand again. "One... two... three." He counted and and they slowly opened their eyes together. They looked at each test individually. Her grip tightened in his hand as she saw pink line after pink line after pink line. Only one test was negative.

"So what do we do now?" Cosmo asked her in a voice that was shaking and broken. She shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder. Her tears were already returning and her abdomen was uncomfortably tingling at the thought.

"I guess we go to a doctor, find out how far I am and think about what we're gonna do." He nodded and sat on the back of his legs, his own tears were coming now and the Novocaine was wearing off as his pain began to return in his jaw. 

"Can we not tell your father I even touched you once, ever." He said as he felt the stitches in his mouth. "I think it'll save us on hospital bills." Wanda gave a half-hearted smile and kissed his cheek.

"Can I see your stitches?" She asked him and he nodded and used his finger to pull his bottom lip down. A swollen cut ran along the inside of his lip where his own teeth had cut him. She took his chin in her hands and he took his finger out of his mouth. She moved closer and kissed him. He put his hand to her cheek and she moved onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened between them. For a moment the pregnancy was forgotten. When the kiss ended she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her curls gently and wrapped his arms around her waist. Somehow they'd make this all work.

Xx

Timmy didn't sleep well that night. A storm was raging once more outside and he shuddered even though his was perfectly warm. He had never liked storms very much. When he was little he used to run into his parents' bedroom only to be ushered out and back to his own room where the lightning frightened him and the thunder make his heart race. When he'd gotten Cosmo and Wanda when he was nine, a storm had happened on their very first night together. He had hidden under the covers shaking and crying and Wanda had heard him from inside their castle. She had pulled his blankets back and sat next to him on the bed. Allowed him to cry into her night gown and clutch onto her with her arms around him and kissing his head and whispering sweet things to him. Cosmo had even climbed in on his other side and told him stories and jokes until he was all calmed down. They even stayed until he was back asleep for the night. A loud clap of thunder rang out and he shivered violently. He ducked his head underneath the covers and grabbed his knees. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight at all. ****


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!  
>Me: Mac and Cheese, hot pekoe tea, cola and Psych on netflix. Oh yes, writing time it is.<strong>

The next morning Wanda made a doctor's appointment for later that afternoon at the obstetrician and Cosmo made them breakfast. They stayed silent for most of the day, cuddled up on the couch worrying both about a pregnancy and a missing godchild. When the time for the appointment arrived they got in the car and the silence continued for the entire ride. They checked in and were called into the doctor's office only minutes later and Wanda was given an initial examination like any other doctor's appointment. They took her heart rate, blood pressure and breathing patterns down. They checked her eyes, nose and ears. Then finally they had her change into a hospital gown and lay down on the exam table. They pressed against her abdomen and took note of whatever it is that doctor's take notes of when they do that during the initial examination. Finally they had her pee into a cup in the bathroom and the doctor took it out for testing and told them he'd be back in about ten minutes.

In the meantime Wanda changed back into her normal clothing and Cosmo helped her zip her dress back up before going to mess with the equipment in the room. He went over to the exam table and sat down on it, putting his feet in the stirrups. "What are these for?" He said to himself and Wanda smiled.

"They're for a woman's feet when she's giving birth." Cosmo immediately pulled his feet off and jumped off of the table.

"Right, not touching those..." Wanda laughed as he inched away and began to pick up a large object from the first drawer of the counter. They were like big salad tongs. He began opening and closing them with a perplexed look. "What do overlarge salad tongs have to do with pregnant women?" Wanda hid a laugh.

"Those are forceps, Cosmo. They pull the baby out if it gets stuck." Cosmo almost dropped them on the floor as he immediately moved to throw them back in the drawer.

"So, not touching anything else. Got it." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. A moment later the doctor returned with their results.

"Well," the doctor said as he read through the paper on the clipboard, "congratulations, looks like you are indeed pregnant. You're test results say it happened around six weeks ago in early February. Your baby should be due about October. Most likely late into it, if not early November. You can definitely expect a fall baby." Cosmo and Wanda nodded. "Now I must ask, are you planning on keeping the pregnancy?" They hesitated a moment and Cosmo gripped her hand tightly.

"Yes." Wanda said nervously. The doctor nodded and made note of it on his chart.

"In that case I'll be assigning you some prenatal vitamins and of course we offer a free copy of the book, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting,' to all of our expecting mothers planning on keeping the baby. I'll also need you to make an appointment to see me in about two weeks for your first ultrasound. Until then, you are free to go." The doctor said as she finished making notes on the chart. She ripped the bottom off and handed it to Wanda. "That's your prescription note, just take it the front desk and our receptionists will hand you your medications." They both nodded. "Would you like the book?"

"Uhm..." Cosmo said nervously as he looked at his wife. Wanda nodded and the doctor smiled.

"Children are a blessing, you know, I'd give anything to be able to have a baby of my own." The doctor left and Wanda couldn't help but feel guilty that this pregnancy was hers and not the doctor's. They walked out of the office and handed their prescription to the receptionist who smiled when she saw the type of medication being surprised.

"So, when's the little one due?" She asked sweetly, reaching over the counter to touch Wanda's stomach even though she was clearly not showing. Wanda shied away and the woman just kept smiling.

"Late October." Cosmo said calmly as he was handed the medication.

"Well, children are just such a blessing." The receptionist said with a smile and Wanda felt a chill go down her spine. October was only eight months away, but it felt like a lifetime. They headed home and Cosmo made them dinner. As they sat at the table they knew they were going to have to speakk about what was going to be done about the baby after it came to protect it from the madness of their families.

"I think we should go ahead with what I said before. I think we have a good chance if we pack up and go now to go look for Timmy. If we find Jorgen and help him, he'll help keep our secret and help us get to doctor's appointments when you need them while we're looking. When you have the baby we'll go to Earth and disguise it, hide it's wings, eye color, hair color, whatever will stand out in their world. That way if we want to, we can at least keep an eye on her descretely."

"Her?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Our baby is a girl?" Cosmo blushed.

"I kinda think she is... or at least I hope she is because I don't want to go your whole pregnancy calling him a girl if he's born without the parts..." Wanda smiled and set her fork down.

"I think we can go with your idea. Just... we can't let ourselves get too attached." Cosmo shook his head slowly.

"I think it's already too late for that, Wanda."

**AN: Sorry this is so short and I cut Timmy out of this chapter ='^.^=**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS/WENN ELFEN HELFEN SERIES!

Timmy woke up the next morning to Arthur bringing him breakfast and a bundle of clothing. He ate quickly then unfolded the clothes to look at them. There was a maroon tunic with gold lining and a yellow long sleeved shirt to be worn underneath with a pair of jade green leggings. "You have got to be kidding me..." he said to himself as he looked at them. He sighed and pulled his shirt off and put the tunic and the yellow shirt on. He pulled the leggings up over his boxers and looked into the mirror over the dresser. With his pink hat and his dirty running sneakers on as well, he looked a Renaissance fair mess. He scowled and picked up the wooden sword as Arthur knocked on the door.

"So am I ever going to meet this M.A person?" He asked in annoyance as they walked to the room where his previous sword play lessons had taken place. Arthur chuckled and slapped Timmy on the back, causing him to fall forward slightly and almost go tumbling to the stone floor. "Seriously, when do I get to just go home?" Arthur sighed.

"That's entirely up to my master, he controls what goes on in these castle walls, not I. But I do know that he would not have taken you if you were not going to play a purpose in something he's foreseen. Which is perhaps why he's keeping you here while your fairies were gone." Timmy nearly forgot to keep walking at the mention of Cosmo and Wanda.

"So, I'll get to leave when they come back?" Arthur took a moment before shaking his head and opening the door to their training room.

"I told you, Timothy, that is not my decision to make." Timmy nodded glumly and Arthur picked up his own wooden sword from the barrel by the entrance way and the lessons began. Each hit nearly caused Timmy to stop breathing as the air was rushed out of him or as he fell to the hard stone floors. When they'd finally broke for lunch five hours later, Timmy had welts up and down his legs and many new bruises and sores along his back and stomach. It however didn't change the fact that by now he was starving from the effort of either running or trying to hit back at Arthur and succeeding in poking him in the ribs once before being tripped and falling flat on his face.

They ate quickly and in silence. When they were finished eating, Arthur brought Timmy to the library again and had him read a book entitled 'How to Succeed in Defense Against Magic for the Non-Magical.' When he'd read every word it was seven hours later and he was taken back to the dining hall where they'd eaten lunch for dinner and then immediately sent to bed to rest. Even though the storm was still playing outside of the castle and louder than ever, Timmy was so exhausted that he merely collapsed on the bed in an instant, dreamless sleep.

Xx

When Cosmo and Wanda had gone to bed that night after the first visit they had called Jorgen from the phone in their bedroom. He answered his cell phone in the usual aggressive manner and told them that he had not found Timmy yet anywhere on Earth and that he was still looking. Cosmo explained the recent happenings to him and Jorgen could be heard cursing very loudly on the other end. Wanda explained their idea to Jorgen and he told them he'd call them in the morning with an answer to their request but not to keep their hopes up that it would be a yes. Next they called Cygnus and told him the news on what the tests and the doctor's visit had told them. He promised not to tell their mother until after they had gone to look for Timmy with Jorgen. No one had heard from Alfredo, Aurora, or Blonda since the incident on the shoulder of the road.

When they got up the next morning they were completely silent. For the first time there were no good morning kisses or cuddles or talk as they ate breakfast. There was just an eery silence between them that had never been there before. Whether it was because there was now a third person listening or whether it was because of the whole situation in general, neither one knew. It wasn't until lunch that the first tears of the day came from Cosmo. He had been doing the dishes after they ate when his thoughts had turned to how they would have to give it away and that for the first time he became a father he would fail at it. Wanda got up from the table and went over to him, shutting off the running water nnd pulling him into a hug. He wept into her hair and the soap on his hands rubbed off on her dress and the some of the lower curls as he put his arms around her.

Wanda's tears didn't come until she was standing in the bathroom preparing to get in the shower. When she'd taken her dress off she'd glanced in the mirror and the sight of her stomach made her quiver slightly. She put a hand to it and immediately sank to the floor in her underwear in a bout of tears. Cosmo heard her and came in, sitting beside her and kissing her hair and rubbing her shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them when the day came. Cosmo already knew that he could never be in the delivery room with her when she gave birth because the second he'd see the baby he knew he'd want to keep it with them and he'd never sign the contract Jorgen was in the process of making for them. He put one arm under her knees as she continued to cry and one behind her back and carried her to their bed. Tucking her under the covers with him and holding her to his chest as his tears joined hers.  
>It was only six in the afternoon, but they stayed in bed long after the tears had stopped. Wanda kept her head on his chest, listening as his heart beat and as his lungs breathed. Being able to listen to those rhythms of his life was the thing that calmed her most in the world; knowing he was alright with just the simple contact of her head to his chest. He breathed in the scent of her rosy curls. They smelled salty and sweet from his tears mixing with her shampoo and when he rubbed her back as he held her he could feel the parts of her bra where the dish soap had soaked in from her dress and not yet dried out. They both had no doubt that they probably looked miserable with their red eyes from crying and the total state of disarray they were in right now.<p>

"You wanna know what would make me happy?" Cosmo suddenly asked as he continued to rub her shoulders. Wanda nodded into his chest so he continued. "Watching a marathon of horror movies from the thirties with you."

"Cosmo, you don't like those movies." She said as she adjusted herself to look at him.

"You do though. They make you happy and if they make you happy, then I'll be happy." Wanda gave a small smile and kissed his neck lightly.

"That's very sweet, honey, but I'd rather watch something we can both enjoy." He nodded and thought for a moment. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he kissed her nose before dashing out of bed and up to the attic, leaving Wanda to sit up in bed waiting. He came back a moment later with a box and sat in front of their TV. A few minutes later he moved to show that he'd hooked up his old Pokemon VCR and held up the Pikachu remote that had come with it. Wanda got out of bed and went over to him.

"What are we watching on this old thing?" She asked as she tried to look at what was left in the box but he quickly picked it up and hid it behind his back.

"I'll show you if you go make some popcorn and hot chocolate." He said with a sly grin. She eyed him in pretend suspicion and walked out into their kitchen and began making the popcorn on the stove and homemade hot chocolate on the other front burner. A few minutes later she came back into the bedroom with a thermos of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn. The lights had been turned off and Cosmo was lying on the bed with the remote, she rejoined him and looked at the television. In the paused scene of the movie was the title 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.' Their favorite Christmas movie. He pressed play and the infamous beginning poem and music began.

_'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,  
>in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.<br>The story that you are about to be told  
>took place in the holiday worlds of old.<br>Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from,  
>and if you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun...'<em>


End file.
